


[VID] Club Foot

by JetpackMonkey



Category: Fall of the House of Usher (1960), Masque of the Red Death (1964), POE Edgar Allan - Works, Pit and the Pendulum (1961), Tales of Terror (1962), Tomb of Ligeia (1964)
Genre: Buried Alive, Cobwebs, Family Secrets, Fanvids, Freudian Elements, Haunted Houses, Horror, Insanity, Psychological Torture, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets will not stay buried and neither will she.</p>
<p>A video tribute to the cycle of Edgar Allan Poe adaptations that Roger Corman and Vincent Price made in the early 1960s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Club Foot

**Length:** 2:26  
 **Song:** Kasabian - Club Foot

**Author's Note:**

> Using Kasabian's Club Foot as the music, I recreated the shared narrative of four of the Poe films: Fall of the House of Usher, Pit and the Pendulum, the "Morella" segment in Tales of Terror, and Tomb of Ligeia (note that three of those four were written by Richard Matheson). I also included nods to Masque of the Red Death and used some emotional beats from The Raven and The Haunted Palace.
> 
> Many thanks to jmtorres, echan, diannelamerc, and wiliqueen for being awesome betas.
> 
> Some additional notes:
> 
> * Since this was a more narrative-oriented vid than my previous Universal monsters tribute, I wasn't able to include much that didn't fit neatly into my constructed storyline. As such, I had to leave out a lot of my favorite moments throughout the series, including the "Black Cat" segment from Tales of Terror, the last act of Pit and the Pendulum, and most of The Raven and The Masque of the Red Death.
> 
> * Along those same lines, I wasn't able to include Boris Karloff, Peter Lorre, Lon Chaney Jr., Patrick Macnee, or Basil Rathbone. Hazel Court and Barbara Steele make cameos.
> 
> * The odd-man-out status of Premature Burial as the only Corman Poe film to not star Vincent Price means that it didn't get included at all. I tried, but there just wasn't a good place for it. 
> 
> * I wish I could have done more with the house-as-monster angle, but it didn't pan out.


End file.
